Teen Titans Meet Spike
by T-Double O-C-Double O-L
Summary: Summary inside
1. A New Friend

Teen Titans Meet Spike

by: HellBoy 686.5

**Summary: **A new girl with an amazing gift comes to Jump City, after helping the Titans defeat Billy Numerous, Jinx, Gizmo, and Mammoth Robin decides to let her be a Titan. How will she affect the team? Read on to find out

Chapter 1, A new friend

Jump City, New York: 8:16; Jump City Pier

It was a dark cold night and the Teen Titans were on patrol when they had got an alert of a cruise ship being hijacked by Jinx, Gizmo, Mammoth, and Billy Numerous. Robin signaled to the other four titans and they all sped away towards the Jump City Pier.

Robin and co. got out/off of their transportation "Starfire, Raven, and Beast Boy you three search the skies me and Cyborg'll search down here. If anybody finds something call us on the communicators ready Titans Move!" Beast Boy turned into a Pterodactyl and flew into the air followed by Raven and Starfire.

Cy and Robin walked off and scouted the pier when they saw what they were looking for a cruiseship but the thing they saw wasn't a cruiseship enjoying the nights rain, but a cruiseship being hijacked. "Guys looks like Cy and I found what we were lookin' for. We're at the docks get down here immediately, Robin out." Minutes later Starfire, Raven, and BeastBoy had flown back to the docks and were on the ground. A sudden rumble caused Robin to look up as a sonic wave came flying at them "TITANS MOVE," Robin shouted as the five teens dodged the surprise attack which caused smoke to rise.

When the smoke had cleared Mammoth, Jinx, Gizmo, and Billy Numerous were standing there "Well, well, well look what the cat dragged in the Teen Losers," Gizmo said laughing at his own corny joke "Teen Titans! Go!" Robin shouts as a series of duplicates of Billy Numerous begins to surround them. Cyborg and Mammoth grappled trying to make the other lose his balance, Gizmo was rapidly fireing laser blasts at Robin and Robin was dodging them and throwing energy disks at him. Raven and Jinx were fireing their mystical energies back and forth at one another causing chaos all around them.

Which left Star and BB to tangle with Billy Numerous, his duplicating powers were to good for Star and BB to handle. Star kept fireing her starbolts but her attacks were useless because they kept passing right through the puplicates. BeastBoy turned into a Triceratops and kept charging at the copys of Billy. Then all of the copys ganged up on BB and Star and in moments they had them both on the ground.

Robin had took out several of his bird-a-rangs and threw them at Gizmo "Take that," he yelled. Gizmo put up a forcefield which deflected them. Robin grumbled with himself and ran into a flying kick, but Gizmo just laughed and fired a steel net at him. Robin was ensnared and he fell to the ground struggling to get out of it, but it was no use he was trapped.

Raven had gotten Jinx backed up towards the ocean water on the beach, and focusing her powers on the water she prepared to make Jinx be wiped out "Azarath Metrion Zinthos," Raven said calmly and the water began to rise and instantly tower over the evil teen. Jinx turned around and fired a purple beam at the tidal wave which caused it to rise and drench Raven. "Well, well, looks like today just isn't your day," Jinx says tauntingly as she burries Raven in sand stopping at her neck. Raven frustratingly tries to break free but to no avail.

Cyborg threw Mammoth into a snack cart and fired his sonic cannon at him, Mammoth dodged the blast tackled Cy and pinned him to the ground. Cy struggled to lift the heavy giant but couldn't, Mammoth rapped Cy up with a huge steel pole.

The four villains began to walk away laughing at the titans defeat but were interrupted by a girl on a skateboard with short almost boy like brown/blonde hair and pink eyes(no seriously her eye color is pink). She was wearing a black leather zip up no sleeve mini shirt that showed off her sexy curving hips and her stomach, black fingerless gloves, a sexy black belt with a silver belt buckle, long sexy black leather pants, and sexy black high heeled boots.

"Where do you think your goin'," the girl asked as she stopped and picked up her board. "Well we're going to go finish jacking that cruiseship," Mammoth said bostfully. "Not on my watch you aren't," the girl said defiantly. "And who do you think you are little Miss.Darkness," Mammoth asked. "Well," the girl began as three curving wooden spikes extended from her wrists "my names Spike," she says and glares at Mammoth "And don't ever call me little Miss.Darkness again. Got it," Spike demands.

Mammoth angrily swings a meaty fist at her face but Spike dodges it and sends him flying back pinned to a wall with a powerful kick and a barrage of spikes flung from her wrist. Then Spike extends a long spike out of her hand and begins to twirl it around like it was a bo staff "You two want some of this," Spike threatens holding the long pointed spike at them Jinx and Gizmo look at each other and try to run away but are quickly stopped as they are surrounded by a wall of ten foot spikes.

Billy Numerous tries to attack her but is instantly pinned to the ground by Spikes rather long spikes. Taking this opportunity she goes and frees Robin, Cy, and Raven and helps BB and Star come back to consciousness. "Hi I'm Robin and we're the Teen Titans," Robin motions to his team mates. "This is Starfire, Cyborg, BeastBoy, and Raven."

Starfire flew up to Spike and did her usual greeting "Greetings friend Spike I am Starfire. What is your favorite color? Where do you come from? And would you like to be my friend?" Star asked excitedly. Spike looked at her "Black, Los Angeles, California, and sure." Star beamed with joy and proceeded to give her one of her bone crushing hugs "Umm Star I don't think that's a good i..." Before she can finish her sentence Spike was embraced in a bone crushing hug which caused spikes to extend out of her arms, legs, stomach, and back.

Star jumped back in surprise and Spike looked down in embaressment "S-sorry 'bout that I still don't have total control of my powers," she said as she retracted the spikes that were sticking out of her arms. When she was done she looked down and saw holes in her pants "Aww man now I gotta resew my pants again," she whines.

"Hey Spike I'd like to have you be part of our team, so what do you say. Wanna be a Titan," Robin asks nonchalantly. Spike smiles then grins "I WOULD LOVE TO BE ONE OF YOU GUYS," she shouts so loud in excitement that she has to stop and catch her breath. "Well if that's how you feel then come back to the tower with us." Spike grimaced "Hey do I get my own room, what about Titans perks, and junk like that," she prods "You don't get that stuff until we see you on the training course tomorrow," Robin says finally.

The Titans and Spike all ride off away from the pier towards Titan Island and the looming Titans Tower.

**End Chapter**

Well that's the end of chapter 1 find out how good she'll be to the team in the next chapter. How do you like Spike anybody trying to steal her'll receive some harsh criticizing Emails unless you've got my permission to use her of course. Anyways I'll try to update as soon as I can.


	2. New Titan

**Chapter 2**

Titans Tower: 9:00

The Titans and Spike all arrive at Titans Tower Robin nods at Spike and she happily follows them into the large building. Spike looks around amazed at the inside of the building "Wow," she whistles "You've got everything, a big screen tv, a PS2, full dished out sattelite cable, a fridge with...everything, your own surround sound radio!" Robin stops her before she can go on about what they had in the tower. "Look Spike you helped us out tonight, we just wanted to say thanks." Robin says holding out his hand "Hey it was no problem," she shrugs and shakes his hand. "By the way do you got a shower, I uh kind of stink."

"Yeah, Raven can you show her where the bathroom is." Robin asks and Raven nods as she puts her hood on. "Come on the bathroom's this way," Raven mumbles and she walks away with Spike following suit. "Starfire can you get Spike a towel and some covers," Starfire nods and flies off to get the items. "Well anybody beside me think she's hot," BeastBoy asks noting that he, Robin, and Cyborg were in the living room.

Cyborg sighs and walks away going to his room to recharge/sleep, and Robin glares at him as he walks away towards his room. Moments later the tower was shut down and Spike was the only one awoke, she turned off the shower and while behind the curtain she reached for the towel that Starfire had brought her.

'Well this is certainly going well,' she says to herself and steps out of the shower while wrapped in a towel and walks back into the living room. "Well they certainly know how to entertain guests," she says sarcastically as she sits down on the couch and notices a cover and a sheet were spread out on the couch for her "Or maybe they do care more than I thought,"

Lieing down wrapped in the towel she covers herself up 'I hope the titans don't mind me sleeping naked on their couch, well almost naked.' Spike says to herself. She quickly falls asleep despite her not being tired, and she falls into a deep dreamless sleep.

The next morning Spike awakes to Raven entering the kitchen and making some tea, forgetting about the towel she quickly stands up and stretches which causes the towel to fall to the floor and revealing her naked flesh, she quickly covers herself behind the sheet. "Oh umm hi Raven," she says friendlyly "Hi," Raven responds in a drawl.

"You're a goth, so am I," she says excitedly "I just don't act all dark like you do," she gets a glare from Raven as a response. Spike shrugs and goes over to the window "This is a nice view of the city and look at those waves down below I'd love to get a look at the city from up their,"

"Well yeah it is a nice view," Robin says startling her making her almost drop the sheet that was covering her naked flesh. "U-umm, how'd you do that I didn't even hear you coming," Robin shrugs "Years of practice, oh by the way you can go put your clothes on I had Raven stitch them back up, so you don't have to be holding a sheet around your body all day."

Spike giggles "You are so handsome, no wonder all the girls I went to school with always talked about marrying you." This comment makes Robin blush "Go check in the bathroom that's where I left your clothes and your unmentionables." Robin says blushing as she walks away.

In the bathroom she lets the cover fall to the floor as she snaps on her bra, slips on her panties, and pulls on her pants. Then she snaps on her belt and pulls on her shirt, she pulls her socks on and slides her feet into her black boots. A brief knock on the door causes her to stand up and open the door just as she's pulling on her black fingerless gloves where she saw Cyborg and BeastBoy standing there. "Umm, can I help you boys," she asks nervously "Uh, yeah Robin said that if you're ready to come and get you," BeastBoy says.

"Oh training course time right," she asks "Come on no neeed to keep the boy wonder waiting," she says walking off towards the exit and towards the obstacle course.

Down on the beach Spike stood next to Raven while watching Cyborg run through the course, "Well do you think you're up to it," Raven asks Spike noticing her nervous features "No, you guys've been through this course more than a dozen times and I've never been through it ever." Spike complains.

Raven smiles "Don't worry we're only gonna set you on danger level 1, so you shouldn't have any problem with it."

"Oh great I feel so much better now," Spike says sarcastically "Spike you're up," Robin says confidently. "Okay, but where's my..." Robin tosses her her skateboard. "Thanks,"

"Ready 3, 2, 1! Go," At Robin's command she hops on her skateboard and goes through the starting/finish line. A blast of lasers are fired at her and she fires a barrage of spikes that cancels out the blast of lasers. Smiling smugly she continues to board through the next test where three huge steel doors were about to slam shut Spike fires three spikes out of both hands which holds up the doors. Right after she gets through the last door a metal fist almost knocks her into the air quickly she maneuvers herself out of the way only to have the same thing almost happen causing her to maneuver to the right and then the left again.

She came up to the a large pit where she jumped up and fired several spikes into the opposite wall she lept off of the board, grabbed it, and landed on one of the spikes she used to create a step ladder. She lept up the step ladder spikes and finished the obstacle course.

"Great job Spike, only three minutes and twelve seconds not bad," Robin says as he walks up to Spike "Your skills could use some work, but I think you'd make a great member of the team. So in honor of your skills in progress, I'd like to make you an honorary Teen Titan." Robin says handing her a T-communicator.

Just as he does this their communicator's go off "Guys it's Killer Moth and Fang, they're trying to steal some kind of Sonic Evolution Cannon. Everybody ready," Robin says, the others nod "Then let's go!"

to be continued

Well that's the end of chapter 2, what did you think of it? I would like to thank Spawn Boy for his most uncannily awesome review and I'd also like to thank Water-Lily or who'ever you are for their reviews I guess I needed a kick in the ass to get me back to normal. And no I don't rape little four year old kids, nor do I give a damn about whoever wrote that review for my KP fic, 'cause the truth is I'm a great writer and nothing you jerks say is gonna make me stop writing. Get it! Got it! Good!


	3. Stopping Fang & Killer Moth

**Chapter 3**

Jump City; 7:00am

The Titans drove into town and right toward the Jump City Science & Research Facility where the front door was torn off. Cyborg, Starfire, BeastBoy, and Raven all got out of the T-car, and Robin got off his R-cycle, Spike who had skitched a ride on the back of the R-cycle skid to a stop next to the boy wonder.

"Okay team the plan is simple me and Cy have the bottom levels, Star and Beast Boy've got the top levels, and Raven and Spike you've got the basement, okay let's get in their and take down these guys. The five other teens nod and they all rush into the building splitting up into their individual teams.

Moments later the six searching Titans meet back up in the buildings lobby with no success in finding Killer Moth or Fang. "Anybody find any clues," Robin asked

"Nope me 'n Raven searched all over that basement no sign of 'em anywhere," Spike responds.

"No creepy crawlys found anywhere in the upper levels," Beast Boy says with a shrug.

Spike sat down and took out a small silver computer like device from her pocket, pressing a blue button she stared at the screen. Jaw agape she grinned "Damn losers left us a trail way to easy for us to follow," she said showing Robin the heat signature that they left behind.

Smirking she said "Follow me,"and ran off down a long seemingly endless corridor. When she and the titans got there what they saw made all of their jaws drop to the floor. Because what they saw was a massive army of bugs and insects.

And in the center of it all stood a newly mutated Fang and Killer Moth. Fang looked like a blue version of 'Man-Spider' you know Spiderman when he began to mutate. Killer Moth looked more like a moth than he originally did and he had the feelers of a moth.

"Teen Titans! Go!" Robin shouted as he took out his Bo Staff.

Starfire charged up her starbolts and flew into battle, Cyborg transformed his left arm into his Sonic Cannon and charged into the fray, Beast Boy morphed into a T-rex and ran after Cy, Raven floated into the air and her eyes began to glow white with energy, Spike extended several spikes from her arm and lept onto her skateboard.

Fang fired several paralyzing beams from his mouth, but Spike stopped them by throwing several spikes at the beams.

"Nice work Spike." Cyborg said as he fired a sonic blast at Killer Moth.

Killer Moth easily dodged his attack and sent leathal gusts of poison at the teens, "Azerath Metrion Zinthos," Raven shouted as she captured the lethal powder in a psychic barrier and nullified it.

Starfire fired a barrage of starbolts at both Fang and Killer Moth but they seemed to be unfazed by the attack. Star gasped as she was caught in a blast of webbing.

Robin threw his energy disks at the two villains but again they were unfazed, Fang grabbed Robin and tossed him into a couple of steel pipes. And for a split second you could here his ribs break.

Beast Boy tried to wrestle Fang to the ground but the villains new strength was just to much for the quick witted shapeshifter. Cyborg fired a barrage of missles at Killer Moth but the evil villain was unfazed and fired a beam of his own. Cy was weakend and damaged badly to the point where he passed out.

Spike tried to punch Fang with a spiked right hook, but was instantly knocked away into a computer screen. 

"Azerath Metrion Zinthos," Raven shouted as she bound Killer Moth with a steel support beam, but he easily broke out of the binds.

The defeated Titans all regrouped trying to regain control of the battle.

"Guys, I've got a plan," Spike said.

to be continued

_Sorry for not updating sooner I've been focused on all of my stories and a few new ones so I haven't been able to work on my first ones. Well keep reading and review anything's accepted even flames. So go ahead don't let your clicking finger go to waste, bye for now._


	4. Defeating Fang & Killer Moth

**Chapter 4**

Jump City; 9:00am

The Titans were awaiting instructions from Spike who had came up with a plan to stop Killer Moth and Fang.

"Alright guys this is what you've gotta do I'm gonna go and get the automatic defense systems to cut on. I need you guys to keep 'em busy for about 20mins. Got it?"

"Got it." Robin answered.

Spike hopped on her skateboard and rolled away towards the main control room.

"Teen Titans, GO!" Robin shouted as he threw several bird-a-rangs at Fang.

Starfire, Raven, and Cyborg combined their powers to create one huge attack.

The blue/black/green blast hit Fang directly, and the spider-like villain fired several paralyzing beams at the teen heroes.

Raven created a telekinetic barrier to protect herself and the other Titans. The lasers were stopped and Raven let down the shield to allow the other Titans to attack.

Cyborg fired several missles at Killer Moth which caused the unsuspecting villain to be hit furiously by the missle fire.

Beast Boy turned into a Ram and rammed Killer Moth into a wall only to be knocked away by Fang. Beast Boy tumbled into a computer desk and the little confused birds began flying over his head.

Fifteen minutes later Spike was in the main control room furiously typing in several commands which kept saying 'ACCESS DENIED'. Then she typed in one more command and it said 'ACCESS APPROVED'.

And the Jump City Science & Research Facilities security systems were activated trapping Killer Moth and Fang in an inescapable steel cage that also returned them to normal.

The Titans all regrouped and allowed the police to take care of Killer Moth and Fang.

"Great job team, especially you Spike hacking into the Jump City Science & Research Facilities computer system's and activating its security systems. That was pretty cool." Robin commented as they walked back to the R-Cycle and T-Car.

"Well can we please go get something to eat, I'm starving?" Beast Boy asked.

"Sure B.B. where do you wanna go eat," Cyborg asked as he got in the T-Car.

Raven and Spike rolled their eyes simultaneously and giggled as they got into the car.

"Well I do know of this cool Mexican joint down-town," Spike responded.

"Let's go their then," Robin said as he and Cy pulled off.

Minutes later the Titans were all at the restaurant called 'Pablo's Hot Tamales' and were ordering their food. Raven had two tacos, Spike got five tacos, two tamales, and a churro as desert, Cy got seven tacos, B.B. got several tofu tacos, Starfire got several tacos, and Robin got seven tacos and three tamales.

Aftrer they were done eating they all went back to the Tower, and began to relax. Cyborg and Robin walked away talking about needing to set up something, Spike, and BeastBoy were dukeing it out in the knewest Mortal Kombat game, and Starfire and Raven left to go meditate in Raven's room.

XXX

Hours later Robin, Starfire, Cyborg, BeastBoy, and Raven called Spike to one of the lesser used rooms.

"Well what room are we in guys," Spike asked.

Robin smiled and flicked on the light "Yours,"

The room was beautiful it was painted black with white stripes. It had a blue carpet, a dragon shaped glass table, a black leather couch, a dresser, a queen sized bed, and a shelf that was just waiting to have stuff put on it.

She had a nice view from her window "Thank you guys so much, this is awesome I can't begin to tell you how thankful I am." Spike said.

The Titans all went to the kitchen and ate dinner, curtousy of Cyborg and after watching a movie they all went to bed.

Spike's P.O.V.

I was pretty tired out so I said goodnight to everyone and went to my room, I looked at it more closely and I saw how carefully they set everything up. I smiled and said "They really like me," as I took off my belt, pants, gloves, and shirt I thought of how cool it was to finally havr some friends that cared about me.

I got under the covers and fell fast asleep.

_to be continued_

_I hope you all enjoyed this, r&r 'cause that's what keeps a fic goin'. See ya later. Peace out!_


	5. MultiTasking, And Evil Plotting

**Chapter 5, MultiTasking, And Evil Plotting**

Cyborg's Garage, Titans Tower; 9:00am

Spike had been up all morning working on a design for a new skateboard, actually it was supposed to be a hoverboard. She smiled as she added the finishing touches to it which was yellow spike shaped trim. She covered the hoverboard with a white tarp so no one would see it, knowing it was her turn to cook breakfast rushed upstairs, congratulating herself for making her own breakfast.

Moments later she smiled as the five individual breakfast's were finished, she set them up and walked up behind the couch. Leaping over the couch she landed in a sitting position on the soft couch, staring up the Game Station she proceeded to play Revenge of the Monkey People.

BeastBoy and Cyborg walked in through the double doors leading from the living room and noticed two things. 1) Breakfast was ready. and 2) Spike was so enthralled in the game station that she didn't hear the two male titans enter the room. Grinning evilly they looked at each other and began to sneak up on Spike. When they were right behind her they both made a horrible shrieking sound.

Spike terrified of what might possibly be an intruder had no time to think up a strategy extended five spikes slightly out of her palms. Still shaking from the scare she fired all ten of them towards where the intruders stood. The razor sharp wooden spikes landed right infront of the two male titans. Their mouths agape leapt back in fear.

"Umm...sorry to interrupt you Spike," BeastBoy started.

"Me and B.B. were wondering if you'd like to go to the mall with us this afternoon." Cyborg finished.'

Putting the game station controller down Spike stood up, crossed her arms, and turned around where you could see an anime red nerve ticking on her forehead.

"That's all you numbskulls wanted you could have just politely asked me instead of acting like total doofuses and annoy me! Ya know, just 'cause I'm a tomboy doesn't mean you don't have to treat me like a lady!" She shouted and stomped off towards her room.

Spike stomped off past Raven's room and bumped into Robin.

"Whoa, whoa what's wrong Spike did something happen," the boy wonder asked kindly.

Spike nodded "BeastBoy and Cyborg scared me half-to-death and I almost impaled them if you get what I'm saying! And get this they only did it because they wanted to ask me if I wanted to go with them to the mall this afternoon!" she shouted.

Hearing all of the commotion in the hallway StarFire and Raven came out and joined the two titan's in the hallway.

"What happend friend Robin," Star asked excited yet concerned.

"Yeah what did happen," Raven asked emotionlessly.

"Look why don't you ask Robin," Spike answered angrily.

She walked down the hall and entered her room, where she proceeded to meditate.

Nine hours later she is interrupted by the blaring Titan alarm, she opened her eyes and rushed to the main room.

"What's going on," Spike asked.

"There'a a riot on the Jump City bridge & at the prison, and a superspeedster named Adrenaline robbing the bank." Robin respondeded.

"What are we supposed to do," Spike asked.

"Cyborg and I'll stop the riot at the prison, Raven and Star'll stop the riot on the bridge, and BeastBoy and Spike'll stop Adrenaline. Titans let's move." Robin commanded

"Hey I've got something to show you guys in the garage, luckily we're headed there anyways." Spike said. The gang followed her down to the garage and she led them over to a work table that had a white sheet over it. It was obvious something was underneath it. "And now introducing the new and first ever "SPIKE-BOARD", Spike exclaimed.

"WOW THAT'S AMAZING!" Cyborg exclaimed.

"Alright, alright enough show-and-tell let's get out there and do our jobs," Spike said blatantly.

The other Titan's shrugged and began to walk away. Spike grabbed her hover board, and followed.

Robin got on the R-Cycle. Cyborg, BeastBoy, Starfire, and Raven got in the T-Car. And Spike got on her Spike-Board. Starting up their different modes of transportation the six Titans zoomed out of the tunnel that lead to the bridge and headed to their separate crime locations.

The Hive: 10:00am

Slade sat in a barely lit room in front of several large monitors. One had each of the six Titans in groups of two heading towards a separate crime location. Slade's eye caught a glimpse of Spike the new Titan he had been hearing about. _Depending on how well she does on this test will determine if she is ready for my apprenticeship. But first I must drive a wedge between them,' he thought._ After Slade pressed a call button Adonis, BlackFire, Cinderblock, Control Freak, Dr. Light, Fang, Gizmo, Mammoth, Jinx, and See-More stepped out and into the light.

"I have a job for you," he said laughing evilly.

Jump City, New York: Prison 10:25am

With Cyborg and Robin;

Cyborg and Robin were handling the riot at the prison where a riot caused by Johnny Rancid, Kid Wykkyd, Killer Moth, Mad Mod, Overload, and Punk Rocket.

With Cyborg;

Cyborg fired his sonic cannon at Kid Wykkyd but he teleported out of the way. Kid Wykkyd appeared in front of Cyborg and tackled him into the wall behind him. Cy got up and tried to punch him, but yet again he teleportred out of the and reappeared ontop of Cyborg who activated his sonic cannon. Kid Wykkyd took out a high powered tazer and stuck into Cy's sonic cannon which caused Cy to be electocuted intensely. Cy's system shut down and Kid Wykkyd escaped and ran off.

With Robin;

Robin threw several freeze discs at Overload which temporarily froze his legs in place, Overload broke out of the ice and fired a wave of electricity at Robin. Robin shot a grappling hook up at the prison wall and luckily retracted upwards just in time. Releasing the grapple Robin came down and while pulling out his bo staff hit Overload across the skull. Overload slightly affected knocked Robin away electrocuting him in the process.

Robin lay still unconscious from the electrocution he received, and Overload escaped. Because the two Titans were downed MadMod, Punk Rocket and Johnny Rancid also escaped. Luckily none of the serial killing psycotic criminals escaped.

With Starfire and Raven;

StarFire and Raven both were taking care of the riot on the bridge, whih was caused by Jinx, Mammoth, Gizmo, and a new villain named Cobra. Cobra was a girl with tan skin, blue eyes and blonde hair. She wore a baggy yellow T-shirt with a King Cobra insignia on it, baggy grey jeans, and

dark blue'light blue sneakers.

Cobra grinned as Raven used her telikinetic powers to throw a car at Cobra, Cobra morphed her hand into a stretching snake head and lashed at the car splitting it in half and struck Raven, knocking her out of the sky. Jinx and Gizmo attacked Star and blasted her out of the sky. The two titans hit the ground and didn't get up. With this unfortunate opportunity Gizmo snapped a power blocking collar around their necks. The four villain's escaped without a scrape.

With B.B and Spike;

BeastBoy and Spike flew after the super-speeding Adrenaline who had silver hair and blue eyes. He was wearing a silver jumpsuit with black trim, silver goggles, silver fingerless gloves with black trim, and silver boots. Spike fired a barrage of spikes at him but the teen super-speedster dodged them in a heartbeat. B.B. turned into a Rhino and charged at him.

Adrenaline tripped BeastBoy, who fell into a trash can. Spike grinned and short a barrage of spikes at Adrenaline. The spikes pinned Adrenaline to a wall. Spike came down and helped BeastBoy up. After the police came and arrested Adrenaline, the two titans began walking back to the tower. When they were on the beach that stood across from the tower they heard a noise. Adonis, BlackFire, Cinderblock, Control Freak, Dr. Light, Fang, and See-More had crept up behind them. The two titans and the seven villains got into their fighting poses and charged at each other.

_to be continued_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Here we go another great chapter. Coming up chapter 6, I'll up asap. Hasta la vista amigos._


End file.
